battlebearsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gnifle/Announcement: The future of the BB Wiki
Holy heck, it's been a while since I've written a proper blog post anywhere. Anyhow, Hello everybody and welcome to this little announcement thingy. This may get a little longish, but please read it anyways. It will contain grand plans for the Wiki as well as adjustment ideas and the like - and of course, I'll let each and everyone of you come up with great ideas as well. ^^ First a big big big thank you from my side! Since joining this wiki in May '12, I've wanted this to become a serious and up-to-date wiki with valueable info, great and informative knowledge and good interactivity. However, work so far has been kinda dull since it was really only me doing real edits - not just minor adjustments to pages (which are good as well), but really grand edits and initiative. As i adopted the wiki in late-august, I hoped i could finally change the tide. Piguyerrific had already caught the earlier admins eyes before i took over, and after making some really good edits lately and doing a great job in general, I decided to promote him as my first admin on the wiki. He'll be helping me out with my job (maintenance and supervision) as well as doing edits as usual. And so far, I can't complain on his work. In the near future, I may need an admin or two more to help out, so stay tuned and keep up the great work. I'm having my looks on literally all of you! Also, I'd like to say a great THANK YOU! ' to all of you helping out! I'm thrilled to see this community finally living up like this - and was even more pleased when i looked at the latest statistics - see the picture to the right. Sooo... What's going to happen? As a bunch of people have suddently poppe up out of nowhere, I kinda felt like I had to share what plans I had for the wiki and its future. This includes some layout adjustments for consistency, some basic guidelines for a professional feel on the wiki and better interactivity, as well as what's going to happen in the near future. I could make a long wall of text of the plans, but i think this way below works better: *'The wiki theme will receive a final adjustment! :: The background pic itself will be adjusted slightly and given a small addition you might like. If you have any comments on colors and stuff, please leave your thoughts in the comment section ^^ *'Front page will be edited again from scratch!' :: Yes, it's true. To improve our wikis SEO rating, I'll have to start from scratch and rebuild the frontpage in a slightly different way. The new frontpage will include more links, shortcuts and information rather than our current build which is not at all favorited by search engines and creates a bit confusing layouts for new users. If you have any ideas that needs to be included on the new frontpage, leave a note in the comment section. *'Character, class and relevant sub-pages will be finished!' :: And this is where you come in! Before the christmas holiday I wanna see the wiki pages regarding all Battle Bears Royale classes, charatcers, weapons and skins finished. This was my own personal goal, but seing as there are now 5-6 (maybe more) really active editors, i believe we might exceed this. Gosh, I'm so psyched already :3 :: This means that all red links should be gone at the end of 2012 (if not way before that). And by this, I don't just mean by adding the page itself - this also includes proper content and detailed information on ALL pages! *'Major clean-up all across the wiki!' :: There are a bunch of pages that are considered unneeded and therefore needs to be removed. To help out on this, please add snippet to the source editor of the page you find to be a candidate for deletion as well as adding the category Cfd to the page. :: For this time, I will personally take a day off to focus only on cleaning the wiki. *'Keep adding more content!' :: Of course, we should keep adding pages for any small detail around the Battle Bears Universe. Pages around the Battle Bears TV show will also be added soon! :: And remember: Any small or big contribution counts. To make things a bit more fun, I've made sure the is enabled. Check out your ranking on the wiki and contribute to get a higher ranking! :: Last, but not least, blog categories and new infoboxes will be added soon! Did I forget anything? Oh, well... That should be it - and if I think of more I'll add it as soon as possible. ^^ If you have any super ideas for the wiki, please leave a comment below. It can be anything from design to functions or adjustments. Nothing is too stupid to ask - fire away! Hope you guys are ready to step into the future BB Wiki together with me! :3 '''//Gnifle - '''yours truly bureaucrat... Category:Blog posts